Expanding
Art is never finished, only abandoned. This project is under construction. : Version 1.0 was used for the state senate race of Mark Rauterkus in March, 2005. : Version 2.0 was due for the city council race of Mark Rauterkus by January 1, 2006. :: Page count was 431 on March 23, 2006. :: Wiki hit 582 pages on May 21, 2006 as the new Category:Who was built. :: Had 721 pages on May 30, 2006 with the front page at 94,693. More content brews with the intro of category:who. :: Was 915 pages on June 26, 2006 with the front page at 110,557. I want to hit 1,000 pages by July 4th. :: Was 1,064 pages on July 16, 2006, with the front page at 122,099. : Version 3.0 is due for the state senate race of Mark Rauterkus by September 10, 2006. But that never happened. :: On November 26, 2006, the counter on the front page had been accessed 199,906 times and 1,685 pages. :Verson 4.0 is due after the full migration to FixPa.Wikia.com and after the trip to Beijing for the Olympics in October 2008. Additional points are being folded into the Platform.For-Pgh.org. The aim is to think again and expand upon the quality of thought, organization and perspectives. Let's hold more deliberate discussions on existing ideas. Nix the New Idea Factory James C. Roddey championed the concept of a New Idea Factory. :The New Idea Factory died quietly after Roddey assumed office as the first Allegheny County Executive, ACE. Pittsburgh and the region don't need to churn out new ideas from a mythical assembly line. Platform.For-Pgh.org is a Pittsburgh Idea Distillery. An idea distillery has nothing to do with alcohol. We need to distill. :To distill is to be produced as the essence of something. To purify, refine, concentrate. We need to draw out and obtain the part that is essential and pure. The candidate, campaign, promoted policies and priorities need to distill the essence of what it means to be Pittsburgh. We need to rediscover Pittsburgh as it is. Then we can advance without fooling ourselves and churning our money and public actions. Process: How is more important than what. We need to depart from the old ways. Then, we need better plans before we can make a better future. We need to think again. Let's make a deliberate, holistic approach. Pittsburgh's challenge takes many forms. Some want Pittsburgh to become the best urban waterfront in the world. But, long-wall mining in other parts of southwestern Pennsylvania could turn the rivers into brown, acidic streams of death. A river stench would poison the vision of Pittsburgh as a river-city. Throughout Pennsylvania, toxins are being stuffed into abandoned coal mines. Humm... So a talk about the rivers needs to include insights into happenings upstream. We are all connected. Nature weaves a web of life that is complicated and certain actions can start a chain of events that cause ripples or tidal waves elsewhere. A great plan must ponder and concentrate upon many aspects of life. Links * See the associated discussion page for a great article by ELIZABETH PENROSE.